1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption.
In the LCD apparatus, a voltage is applied to change a molecular arrangement of liquid crystal in a liquid crystal cell. The LCD apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of the liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The LCD apparatus includes a top chassis, a bottom chassis and a mold frame to receive a display panel and a backlight assembly. Generally, the top chassis and the bottom chassis are combined with a hook connection.